


what fills in the distance between us is just a little box with digital sounds

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ennoshita-san, it’s almost midnight.”</p><p>There was a pause and he could hear light shuffling and the familiar tap of a keyboard. Ennoshita was probably writing another screenplay. “Apparently so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what fills in the distance between us is just a little box with digital sounds

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](http://stardustandsilverbridges.tumblr.com/post/125093548541/i-wrote-a-little-ennoyama-drabble-a-few-weeks-ago)
> 
> title is from link by yanaginagi

Tadashi had gone to bed an hour ago and he was just about to drift off when his phone rang.

“Hello?” came a voice that sounded very much awake from the earpiece of his phone.

A small smile crept on his lips as he moved to lie on his stomach. “Ennoshita-san, it’s almost midnight.”

There was a pause and he could hear light shuffling and the familiar tap of a keyboard. Ennoshita was probably writing another screenplay. “Apparently so.”

The younger chuckled softly and shifted to press his cheek on his pillow. It’s almost been three months since they started dating and he had gotten used to Chikara’s late night phone calls where he would go on about his ideas for his screenplays. Tadashi doesn’t have the heart to cut him off because it’s one of the many things he found charming about the other boy, about how passionate he is about his hobby and his plans to eventually take up film studies in university, preferably one in Tokyo. “So, what do you have for me tonight?”

“Remember what I told you last night? Well, I was thinking Tsukishima could…”

* * *

Hours passed as Chikara went on, chuckling ever so often when Yamaguchi made a quip. He may not look it at first, but the middle blocker was always one for witty banter. That was what probably what drew him closer to the other boy.

It was already around 2AM and he finally noticed the lack of response from the line. “Hey, Yamaguchi?” He called out anyway, even though he knew the younger teen had fallen asleep. He always made that his cue to finally turn in. He turned off his laptop and walked over to his futon to lie down, but he didn’t hang up.

This was how their calls always went. He kept his phone close to his ear even after lying down to listen to Yamaguchi’s steady breaths. It always helped lull him to sleep.

At the 3AM mark, his phone was on the last few minutes of its battery and he’d just leave it be until he woke up because sleep was about to claim him when–

“Chikara…” said a sleep-laced voice from the other side of the phone.

His eyes flew open and he gawked at his phone, his heartbeat thrumming in his eardrums at the mention of his first name.

“…I love you.”

Needless to say, Ennoshita Chikara was not able to sleep that night.

* * *

Tadashi jolted awake when he heard his mother knock on his door and call out to him. He made a small sound of agreement to tell her he was up. He rolled on his futon to lay on his back and stretch his limbs from sleeping in an awkward position. It was Saturday and volleyball practice didn’t start until 8.

Moments from the previous night flooded his mind and he reached up to check his cellphone if it had turned off while he had gone to sleep. He pressed a button and blinked when the screen lit up to reveal that he received two messages from Ennoshita.

**(03:35) From Ennoshita Chikara: You’re so unfair, Tadashi!**

He raised his brows at the first message, wondering what he had said to put off the other boy. And why did he use his first name…?

**(04:01) From Ennoshita Chikara: I love you, too.**

Tadashi felt warmth spread from his cheeks, to his ears and to his neck. They were both too shy to say it out loud and yet here’s Enno--- _Chikara_ texting him in the morning… and why did he add ‘too’ at the end? He doesn’t recall ever saying it, and there wasn’t anything in his sent messages folder!

_'You talk in your sleep sometimes.’_

His phone landed on his futon with a soft thud when he dropped it because of the memory of a conversation they had. He snatched up his phone and typed out his reply, not noticing that his mother had opened the door to check up on him.

“Are you alright, sweetheart? You look–" 

"I’m fine!” He said before she stepped inside the room. “I’m sorry,” He apologized when he saw her shaken by his sudden outburst. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” He dropped his phone again and went to get dressed when the door closed.

* * *

Forty-three minutes of sleep was fine, right? Chikara groaned in frustration when sunlight hit his face. He was doomed, but he closed his eyes once more, opting for a few more minutes before he heard the familiar ping from his phone.

**(06:45) From Yamaguchi Tadashi: I’m going to destroy you at practice later! (*｀へ´*)**

**Author's Note:**

> they were probably talking about shimmer tsukky


End file.
